


Wherever you go.

by slicesofsilver



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Bellamy Blake, Alternate Universe - Met on the Ark Station (The 100), Angst with a Happy Ending, Bellamy Blake Has Feelings, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, POV Bellamy Blake, Teacher Lexa (The 100), The 100 (TV) Season 1, The Drop Ship, bellamy blake fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slicesofsilver/pseuds/slicesofsilver
Summary: Bellamy and reader had been dating for a while, her having been there when Octavia was taken and the Blakes' mom floated. As the anniversary of those events arrives and Bellamy is presented with a decision he was to make in a matter of seconds, reader is forced to do the same: stay in space of face the unknown?





	Wherever you go.

** **

** ** ** **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** ** ** **

**YOUR POV**

There had been quite the stir the whole morning around the Chancellor's office and I couldn't figure out why. Working there was great, the quarters I was given were bigger than those I had back with my parents but now felt empty as Bellamy had gone into hibernation mode as the anniversary of her mother's floating and her sister's incarceration got around the corner. I had been working to get Octavia out of the floating sentence but it wasn't being easy, but I refused to give in. I had made some progress that day though, having been informed that the younger Blake could have a different, better chance in a couple hours; I had obviously assumed they were giving her a lighter sentence. _Over a crime she didn't commit._ I headed to Bellamy's place, for he still refused to move out of there until he knew what was going to happen to his sister; the door was slightly open when I got there and I thought he must have had just gotten in but I didn't find him anywhere. As I moved back from the kitchen to the table to put on my stuff, I found a note.

** _"Dear Y/N,_ **

** _I know you must be wondering where I am; I'm not sure when exactly you will read this, but I'll be probably long gone. I won't sugar coat it for you: someone came to me with an offer, informing me that they were sending O to the ground and promising to get me in the dropship with her if I did something for them. I have to do it, you know I can't leave her alone; after all, this is all my fault. I love you. I love you. But I can't force you into this. A million things could go wrong and I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you because of me. I love you. But I have to go. I'll always love you Y/N and I hope I'll get to see you again. Soon. I love you._ **

_ **Yours forever,** _

_ **Bellamy"** _

As I finished reading the note, I stormed out of the room, putting it in my pocket and not thinking twice what I was about to do. If the Blakes were leaving the Ark, then so was I; even if I died trying. I was as good as dead if I lost them... if I lost him.

**\------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I hated leaving Y/N behind, I hated knowing there was no way I was ever going to see her again, but I couldn't risk her life like this. If I got caught I'd get floated and I would never forgive myself if I killed her with me in the process of trying to get to Octavia. So I left her a note. A part of me hoped she'd wait for me, wait to find a way to come down with me, wait for me to go back up for her; even if that seemed impossible. A part of me wished she'd hate me, wished she'd be able to move on and forget about me. As I got in the dropship after shooting Jaha, all I could think of was of her; my head hurt and my brain only seemed to remember the times I spent with her. I hated myself for what I had just done to her. I knew how she felt about me, I knew I was her family, same way she was mine. _But she'll survive up there._

\- "I'm sorry, Y/N." –I whispered to myself, looking up, seeing her face clear as if she were there- "May we meet again, love."

I felt my heart breaking more and more the lower the dropped, but I refused to cry because, if I did, that'd truly mean I had lost her forever. The dropship landed and I moved to the lower level, followed by a bunch of teenagers that basically pushed me to the door until one of them noticed my guard jacket.

\- "They sent one of them to control us, great."

\- "He must have done something too, they've sent us here to die."

I didn't bother correcting them, I didn't care; I was here for my sister but she was nowhere to be seen. _Maybe once we're outside..._

\- "Don't!" –someone yelled as I was about to pull down the lever to open the main door- "We could die!"

I turned around, ready to fight back whoever thought they had more authority than me down here when I heard a quiet voice calling my name, almost like a dream; a voice I hadn't heard in over a year.

\- "Bell?"

_Octavia._ She was alive and safe, looking a little older than the last time I saw her. _At the damn dance_. I smiled at her as she moved down the stairs to come my way from the upper level; the kids calling her the sick nickname I knew they had been using since everyone found out about her. I hated it, I wished I could break the nose of everyone that used it. As she finally stood in front of me I hugged her, pulling her close to my chest as she hid her face on my neck, wrapping tightly onto me for what seemed like an eternity. An eternity I enjoyed deeply. I had missed my sister like crazy, not one day passed by that I didn't wish I could take my decision back and never ever get her out of our room. But I couldn't change the past, so I tried to enjoy the moment before she broke apart.

\- "How are you here?" –she eyed my jacket- "They let you stay in the guard? But I thought..."

\- "Shh..." –I smiled squeezing her shoulder- "I'm here and that's all that matters. Nothing's happening to you."

\- "Did Y/N come too?" –she looked around as I tried to keep a straight face.

\- "No, they didn't allow her, but she'll come down in the next ship."

\- "If they send it." –she faced me again- "I heard Jaha's message; they sent us down here because we're expendable." –she played with her fingers for a second before looking into my eyes with a sad knowing face- "She's not coming down, is she?" –I shook my head, trying not to break as I knew lying to O about Y/N wasn't right- "Does she even know about us?"

\- "I left her a note."

\- "You didn't even say goodbye? Bellamy!" –she hit my upper arm- "How could you!"

\- "I didn't have time." –that wasn't a lie after all.

\- "You're still the worst liar I've ever met." –she crossed her arms over her chest- "You couldn't face saying goodbye, could you?"

\- "No."

\- "So you left her up there alone with a note?" –she shook her head- "God, you're so stupid."

\- "I know." –I tried to smile- "But we are together again, and that's all that matters now, okay?"

\- "Yeah... but for how long will you be able to lie to yourself like that?"

She was right. I knew I was holding on now because I was finally reunited with her but, as time passed and we settled down here... _God, Y/N, I wish there had been a way..._ I sighed, coming back to reality as the kids started to discuss whether getting out or not was a good idea. A stupid discussion in my opinion, so I simply pulled down the lever, opening the dropship's door, revealing... well, Earth. It was so magnificent and green and full of life; it was everything I had dreamed of for as long as I could remember. _Y/N would have loved this._ As I followed Octavia outside and were soon joined by the rest, my senses were overrun with new information I'd have never dared to imagine of witnessing during this lifetime. Octavia laughed and jumped around, hugging me once more before she started running around, starting to explore or new home. I wasn't sure what awaited us down here but I knew it wouldn't be anything worse than staying up there. I looked up to the sky; for some stupid reason, I expected to be able to see a sign of the Ark, a sign of where Y/N was, a sign of where I had left my heart. I closed my eyes, zoning out for a second, ignoring the laughs and the turmoil the kids were causing around me, trying to remember and memorize every inch of Y/N's face, afraid I'd forget it if I didn't.

\- "So, how long you think until they figure we both are gone too, huh?"

My head snapped back so fast I thought I broke my neck. It couldn't be... it wasn't real... she couldn't... I turned around towards the voice, landing eyes on its owner: she really was there; Y/N was sitting on the dropship's door with her back to the panel's side, eyes closed as the sun caressed her skin and her arms crossed over her chest, a cheeky smile on her lips. She looked like a vision; like I was starting to daydream what having her with me would feel like. How stupid of me thinking it could be true, I hadn't been away for more than an hour and I was already losing my mind. I shook my head, trying to get rid of her silhouette in front of me.

\- "I'd say two days for you and close to the three weeks mark for me." –my vision of Y/N moved her back to sit up straight; if anything, she became more real than anything, I cursed myself for being this stupid- "Well, if they know about us then less time for me but they'd have to manage to make the connections first... who knows..."

I was stuck in my place. I blinked hard a couple times, I couldn't believe she was really there. _I mean, how..._ She turned her face and opened her eyes that landed immediately on mine, tilting her head as I didn't move, rolling her eyes before jumping to the ground and walking up to me.

\- "Stop looking at me like you've just seen a ghost. I'm here."

\- "Y/N..." –I breathed out- "How...? That's..."

\- "Impossible? Please, you know me; I'm resourceful, what can I say." –she finally stood in front of me, shrugging her shoulders before taking something from the pocket of her pants and shoving it hard to my chest- "Fuck you for trying to leave me like this." –I took the paper, not needing to know what it was as her voice broke a little, her eyes started to tear up as she looked up at me; her cheeky, smiley façade falling down to pieces as she yelled at me- "Fuck you for giving me the biggest scare of my life! Fuck you for breaking my heart even if it was for only a second before I devised a plan of my own to get down here! Fuck you for making me feel like I was dying! Fuck you for not knowing how I feel about you! Fuck you for making me feel like you'd rather die leaving me behind than..."

I moved my hands to the back of her neck and crashed my lips against hers, pulling her to stand completely against me as I did; her fingers pulling my hair down angrily and she kissed me with more eagerness and harshness than I was used to, but I understood, completely allowing her to do with me whatever she wanted. She was here. She was real. I moved my hands down her back, grabbing her ass and forcing her to jump to wrap her legs around me, her hands moving to my cheeks to pull my face up to kiss me deeply.

\- "Fuck you, Bellamy Blake, for thinking I wouldn't happily die following you through the gates of hell."

She whispered against my lips as we pulled back, resting my forehead against hers as I put her down on the ground again, hugging her body tightly as her hands wrapped around me under my jacket.

\- "I'm sorry."

\- "That doesn't even begin to cut it."

\- "I couldn't ask you to come down here with me."

\- "You didn't have to ask." -she moved her hand up to my cheek and I leaned into her touch, closing my eyes for a second- "You just had to tell me so that I'd make my own choice."

\- "I didn't have time."

\- "You had time to write the fucking note." –she moved back, pushing me away- "Just say you didn't want me down here and be done with this bullshit. I'm so angry at you, why..."

\- "I didn't want you down here." –I cut her off, repeating her words for it was all true; she took a step back, looking completely taken aback.

\- "Wao, okay." –she tried to compose herself but failed completely, I had known her for way too long not to know when she was faking stuff- "Then this is going to be a fucking nightmare, seeing you every day, knowing I came down here for absolutely nothing and..."

\- "I didn't want you here..." –I repeated, taking a step towards her, forcing her to stop speaking as I raised my voice over hers and she took a step back; I hadn't intended on giving her that impression but it was true- "when I learned about what was going on. I didn't want you here..." –I took another step towards her and, this time, she didn't move back- "when we were informed we were probably going to die." – I took her hand in mine- "I didn't want you here to watch you die, Y/N, because I know you'd follow me anywhere, same way I'd follow you through every inch of Hell." –I pulled her to me- "But I want you here because you're my family. I want you here because I know, no, I'm certain now we can survive. Together." -I moved her chin up to make sure her eyes were on mine- "I want you here because, as we were coming down, I could only think of you and how much I adore you and how much I regretted not taking you with me and how I was never going to see you again and feeling my heart breaking a little more the further I thought I was getting from you. I want you with me every fucking second of the day for as long as we may live because I fucking love you, Y/N." –I stroke her cheeks, cleaning the tears falling from her eyes- "And I'm so fucking grateful you're such a brave, decisive, bold, resourceful woman and so cold-headed that you managed to come down here to spit the truths I needed to hear right in my face. I'm so fucking thankful you're so reckless sometimes because I can't imagine surviving down here surrounded by this beautiful landscape, that we've dreamed together so much about, without you. Thank you for ignoring everything I wrote."

\- "You're a fucking idiot." –she smiled, rubbing her eyes as she shook her head- "I thought you were breaking up with me and I felt I was going to die right where I stood."

\- "I'd never let you go, love." –I moved her hair away from her face.

\- "Let me remind you, you boarded that ship without me."

\- "And half of me died as the door closed."

\- "Now you're just being dramatic."

\- "I hope you aren't fed up with me yet." -I pecked her lips, resting my hand on the side of her neck, running my thumb over her cheek- "Because you're stuck with me forever now. You were since the moment you decided that falling for me was a good idea but, you know..." -I shrugged my shoulders- "I know I'm hard to resist."

\- "You're so fucking stupid." –she laughed pushing me back.

\- "Just tell me I'm still your fucking idiot." –I pulled her back to me by her hand, her chest hitting mine as she rose her head to meet my eyes- "Because you're still my reckless heartbreaker."

\- "I wouldn't have sneaked into that horrendous ship for anyone other than you. I guess we can both agree you're a fucking lucky idiot and that I'm amazing."

\- "You are." –I kissed her, unable to keep my lips from hers any longer after her tempting smirk adorned her features and already having put myself in the worst-case scenario in which I'd never see her again- "I'm so fucking thankful for..."

\- "For me, I know, I know." –she cut me off easily, moving her hands to the back of my neck as I chuckled, sighing happily having her in my arms as she played with my hair before moving her other hand to my chest, running her fingers over my t-shirt- "You can show me just how thankful you really are whenever you're ready."

\- "Oh, love, Earth is ours to explore..."–I took her hand in mine, starting to move away from the rest of the kids with her glued to my side- "...and enjoy."

\- "I already know someone I'd like to explore and enjoy. Again, and over and over and over again." –she eyed me up and down before she started to pull me now away from there and I couldn't help but let my eyes roam over her body, wishing everyone there would banish so we could finally give in; I didn't know how I'd have managed to live with myself if she weren't so reckless and hadn't decided to risk her life to join me down here, but I was thankful I'd never have to find out- "I think I hear water." –she looked back at me- "What do you say."

\- "I say take me wherever the hell you want, baby. I'm yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that feedback is the best shit ever!


End file.
